Fox hunting
by Webdemon
Summary: Shhh... You have to be very quiet. Hinata's hunting a fox. - Insert Elmer Fudd laugh here. -


**Fox hunting**

Hello. This is your favorite Author and I am here this time to get my typing juices flowing for the Xover with Maburaho. This one shot is once again for the NaruHina Fanholes who have no time in their lives but to spam me. I hope they are happy with this...Also...No lip from you 13 year old's either....I will hunt you down and kill you myself. I mean it....you know who you are. Sex giving assholes . But now that the hate is out I will openly thank all of you who have read my previous crossover and gave it a lot of hype.

On to the one shot.

* * *

Hinata was on with her friends at a local lodge. Sakura and Ino were laughing and how they had been out with their dates. Each had a story to tell. Sakura Decided to ask Hinata about her chances with her hopeful

"Hey Hinata...When are you gonna go get your man eh? I mean your literally almost 20 woman and you have yet to get one."

"I am trying but it's just too hard Sakura." Hinata shrugged. Ino took it upon herself to put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata dear you need to go hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yup." Sakura and Ino said in unison. They dawned a evil expression. "You need to go Fox hunting."

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata what Sakura means is that you need to go get Naruto."

"What?....wait a second. I am not gonna ask him out..I mean it's too soon."

"Hinata that's what we are going to change." She handed her a book on how to bag a man. "...Sakura...what's this?"

"A shy girls guide to Foxhunting." Sakura smiled

"What...Naruto's not some deer."

"But he is the one you want right?"

"Yeah but.."

"Hey this is a success you know. How did you think I nabbed Sasuke." Sakura protested.

Ino also added her two cents. "Yeah I mean I got Shikamaru the same way. It's full proof girl. Try it." Hinata looked at the book. "But....won't this make me look like a little desperate?" Sakura sighed. "Hinata relax. You will thank us later."Hinata nodded. She left the lodge and went to her house and read the book.

"Let see here....A shy girls guide to Fox hunting...by Sakura Haruno....Sakura you made this...but why....." When she opened the book she saw a spray come out. "Ohh it's a pop up bo-" It was too late. She was sprayed by a strange vapor. When she woke up she was dizzy and confused. She was looking around the room and saw she was in a forest. "Whoa....wait...why am I like this. "She had on a light brown hunter blouse and a short black shorts on. She Also had a rifle next to her. A note was attached to it.

"_Sorry to do this to you Hinata but we are setting you up for a little hunting trip..All alone..You have to hunt and capture a certain fox boy...and take him._

_Sighed, Sakura and Ino_

_P.S...by take him we mean TAKE him..as in you know what."_

This got Hinata frightened. She knew exactly what they meant. She was also starting to feel funny..like her body temperature was rising. She turned the note to it's back ans saw a side note.

"_Also...we added an aphrodisiac to the spray...just in case you get scared. If you don't satisfy your desire your body will heat up. Find him and rape him....Rape him till he begs you to do him willingly MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ino also brought Naruto here but he has a improved senses through a jutsu I developed...Makes the hunt more fun."  
_

"...So this is the game huh? I have to hunt down Naruto. This might be fun." Just then he heard a scream from the distance. It was a loud howl. Hinata recognized the voice as Naruto's. "..I am sorry Naruto...but I will succeed in taking you...Oh god I think I am getting hot...If I don't fuck him soon I'm gonna go nuts."

She took the rifle and began her Safari for the fox boy. She came across a clearing and saw four prints on the ground. They were hands and sandal prints. She saw that where the hands were dug into the ground. "Ino...what have you done?...to bring this out of him...what is he enters the fox's cloak...I might have to be careful." She resumed the trek and followed the racks until she saw a dark shadow in the trees. She hid behind the tree when the figure turned around to face where she was. She duck under into the bush and used her Byakugan to see her target. "There you are." Her temperature rising a bit more. "...oh god...I can't take it anymore....Naruto...I am sorry." She too aim and readied the trigger. When the figured started to lift it's head it turned to face her direction and looked at her. " Shit.....does he know I am here?"

The figure then started to run away. "Damn...missed my chance....My body's so hot...... I am sorry Naruto but I have to do this....I don't think I can take this any longer." She decided to get up and went over to where the figure was standing before. "He went north." She turned to the North and activated her Byakugan again. "..... I see him....Naruto....your mine." She slunk and ran to where she saw Naruto in the clearing. He was thinking to himself. He was beginning to think he was being watched.

"Oh man....what was that...I open a book and next thing you know here I am. Ino....what is this about?" He took the note and read it again.

"_Naruto...You are in a new game. Sakura and I have decided to make you a prize to be won...by a certain woman. So if I were you I should not be standing in one spot for too long. You have been endowed with heightened senses thanks to Sakura's jutsu. So try no to get caught..._

_P.S I hope your first time is a special...although I think that won't be the case."_

"What the hell...am I being stalked? What is gods name is going on?" Just then he saw a dart zip past him. He turned to the direction from where the dart came from. There stood a panting Hinata. She was slightly red and looking at Naruto intently. "Hold still Naruto...this won't hurt one bit." She was losing her mind to the aphrodisiac. Naruto went wide eyed."

"What the...Hinata...what are you doing what that tranq gun?"

"I am fox hunting."

"FOX HUNTING?....Oh crap." He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "It's useless to resist Naruto..I will hunt you down and take you myself. "She was no longer herself. The drug had begun to run's it's course. She walked to where Naruto had ran and aimed at his back. "Say good night...my prey." She pulled the trigger and out came another dart from the barrel. It missed as Naruto strafed to his left and it hit a tree. She gritted her teeth. "Damn...I missed...You won't escape me Naruto Uzumaki..I will make you my prize." She started to track down the boy.

Naruto had hid behind the tree and started to pant. He heard footsteps from some distance away. He sniffed the air and smelled the scent of pheromones and perfume. "...Hinata...what's gotten into you....man this is getting too rough here." He decided to crawl out from the tree and tip toed in way from where he smelled Hinata. He knew she was far away from him. When he stepped on a twig he closed his eyes and scolded himself. "Shit.." He turned to see Hinata and her rifle pointed and a bang was heard. "Crap." He ducked and avoided the dart again. He ran away again while Hinata reloaded the rifle while keeping her eyes on her prey. "You can't run forever Naruto...You will succumb to me...and I will obtain what's mine." She had crazed look in her eyes.

When Naruto came to a clearing he sat against a tree and caught his breath. "I think I get what that note meant..Sakura you are really sick you know that...I am being hunted by Hinata  
and I don't know why. But I do know that Hinata is not herself..They must have done something to her...but what?...I can't do anything about it now I mean I need to just keep out of sight for now." He stuck his head behind the tree and saw the coast was clear. "Better get going." Just then he heard a gun getting cocked from a few feet behind him. He turned to see Hinata with a devious smile.

"There you are my little fox....No where to run or hide Naruto." She took aim at his arm. "Any last words?"

"Hinata have mercy I mean don't you think this is too much I mean you taking this a bit far."

"No Naruto.....In fact this is nothing compared to when I bag you my little fox. We are gonna have a good time you and I."

"Hold on a sec." he looked around and saw a rock and tossed it at her. She shot her rifle but her dart hit the rock giving Naruto to run away as she went for another dart.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER NARUTO. I WILL HAVE MY PRIZE IN THE END. YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM. I CAN SEE YOU." She activated her Byakugan and took aim once again.

"Nighty night foxy boy." She shot and the dart hit it's mark." Got him." She giggle evilly and came to where her prey fallen. But she gritted her teeth when she saw she had hit a log.

"You cheeky devil you.....well if that's how you wanna play than why don't we play it your way." She wore a devious smile as she formulated a plan to trap her quarry. When Naruto was safe from his hunter he panted and slunk back to ground. "Man that was close. Good thing I grabbed that log and used it as a shield. I don't wan to know what happens if I get caught." He decided to try to last the night. Then he sniffed the air and a familiar scent caught his attention. He sat up and sniffed the air again."Mnn Ramen." He got up and followed the alluring aroma to see a bowl of ramen and drooled.

"..mmmnnnn foood.......I want it." Letting his primal instincts take over he was going into the clearing but sniffed the air to see if there was anyone else. If fact he caught another scent. "...Hinata....she must have set a trap." He slunk back until he felt that the scent was gone. "I think it's safe now." He entered the clearing ans took the bowl and began to eat it. Mean while a rifle barrel is seen plopping out of the bushes aimed at Naruto. Hinata was now panting and licking her lips.

"...Hehehehee..Hook line and sinker....Sweet dreams...my handsome little fox." She put her hand on the trigger and aimed. "Now hold still honey..this will only sting you a little." She pulled he trigger and shot at Naruto. When he looked at where the shot was heard it was too late. A dart was lodged in his arm. "Shit.....I gotta get away." he got up and ran away. Hinata just laughed as she just walked toward her prey. "Too late Naruto. The drug should be taking effect...you'll be fast asleep..Don't fight it sweety." Her eyes were glazed as if she was in a drug induced haze. "Just lay there and let me have my prize."

"GET AWAY.." He ran as fast as he could..but felt himself get tired and sleepy. He felt his body get heavy and last give in. When he plopped to the ground Hinata made her wat to Naruto and stared at him evilly. "....the hunt is over...now to claim what's mine..I hope you are ready. I intend to have my fun with you." She turned Naruto to his back was on the ground and his face was toward the night sky. She leaned in and placed a hand on his cheek. She smiled rather deviously. " Such a fine specimen.. it would be a shame not to let this go to waste." She picked him up and hoisted him on her shoulders.

"Let's get home baby. When we get there I am going to show you a good time." She walked away from the forest. When she came to a house on a hill she saw the door was open.

"Perfect....now time for the main course." She walked in making sure she did not wake up her fox boy. "Lesse here...Ah up upstairs." She went up the staircase and saw a door in the hall. She went over and opened it to see a bed spread and a note. She just ignored the note and tosses the boy on the head of the mattress and then started to take off her clothes. She climbed on to the bed and laid herself on top of Naruto.

"Naruto....I really am sorry for this....This really wasn't my idea of a first time but I was getting tired of not letting you know how I feel...Naruto...I want you." She leaned in and pressed her lips. When she broke contact and slowly undressed Naruto and covered herself with the sheets. "Naruto....I hope you are ready....I am gonna fuck you now...and you will like it...I'm horny for you my love." She spent the night having her way with the unconscious boy (An Almost unconscious Naruto. He was half asleep while she was raping the poor boy.)

Next mourning Naruto woke and saw he was now back as his house. "What the?....wasn't I in a forest a while ago...Hinata...did she take me home?" He saw a note that was on his hand. He opened it and read it.

"_Naruto._

_I am really sorry about last night.I don't know what came over me..but I want you to know I was gentle with you. This may sound like I planned this but in truth Sakura and Ino planned this out and we were caught in the middle. She wanted me to tell you how I felt but I never thought she meant this. I really love you and I hope to accept your apology. Don't worry about getting vengeance on those two though..Shikamaru and Sasuke are taking care of that :)._

_Love Hinata._

_P.S I liked how you moaned my name. You must have enjoyed as much as I have."_

Hinata...I see....so Sakura and Ino had planned this....Oh well I bet they are getting what's comin' to them." he nodded and got up. He got dressed and set out to meet the woman who had taken him under the blue moon. As he opened the door he saw Hinata at his door.

"Hinata...what are you doing here?"

"Naruto...I came here to apologize for last night..I don't know what came over me...It was not my fault but I am willing to take responsibility. Please Naruto can I make it up to you?"

"Well...you did take my virginity...then you have to let me eat breakfast at Ichiraku's! I'll buy."

"Really...a date?"

"Yup....and you have to make sure to tell no one what happened okay? Also you have to move in with me...if I got you pregnant who knows what will happen. You are in my care from now on."

"Yes Naruto...now let's get to our date then sweety." She took his hand. He smiled and walked out of his house.

"By the way Hinata...what did you do with Sakura and Ino?"

"Let's just say Sasuke and Shikamaru are gonna find some bunnies in a forest.

**Meanwhile**

RUN WOMAN RUUUN!!" Sakura yelled as Ino and her were running away from a flurry of darts. They had on bunny suits. Sasuke and Shikamaru were in hunting gear. They were happy as clowns. "SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY EH? I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Ino you gonna get it this time." Shikamaru was snickering as they chased down the bunnies who had done this to them the first time

* * *

WOO! There is it...I will start making the story for the Crossover soon. It will be AU so expect Ocness as always and a slight new way for fanservice.

See ya then ^ ^.


End file.
